One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!
One Piece Grand Battle Rush! is a fighting game based on One Piece. It is known in the US as just One Piece: Grand Battle. Story Much like the TV show, Monkey D. Luffy wants to take Gold Roger's place to become King of the Pirates. Together with his Crew namely, Nami, Zolo (Roronoa Zoro in the Japanese version), Usopp, and Sanji. are on a quest to search for the great treasure One Piece and also to fulfill their own dreams. Gameplay There are 4 different modes in the game: Battle Stages There are 7 battle stages in the American version, they are as follows: Fushia Village: Luffy's hometown, where Higuama & his bandits will throw random objects at the players, and also, there will be a cow that charges at the players when hit and a spinning signpost that can be used to launch the players in a random direction. Baratie: The Bistro of the Brine: Sanji's work place. It's a floating restaurant. You can fight only out of it. There is a deck were you can fight, and ruins of Don Krieg's ship that can be destroyed by use of a bomb. You also can also use the mast as a weapon. Arlong Park: This is Arlong's hq. Skinny field with momoo in the middle. You can walk on momoo and even hit him in the face. There's two small houses that can crash and block a hole, preventing sinking, while Arlong's pirates attack the players (unless they are used by arlong). Lougetown: The place where Gold Rodger was executed. The smallest field, no cliffs or water. The field can change in shape by attacking the walls. Marines will try to use nets to stun you (spots that the nets are dropped onto are marked with a white symbol a few seconds before the net is dropped). Lighting will hit the field sometimes. Alvida is in the middle, and will attack anyone who attacks her. citizens and buggy's pirates will toss things at you. Drum Castle: Tony's home. The stage is covered with snow and snowballs. Wapol is an item that eats or attacks the characters. Giant rabbits will throw snowballs at you. Wapol's bodygards will attack you. Arabasta Kingdom:Crocodile and Mr.2 Bon Kurei's stage. Occasionally a sandstorm will pop up getting bigger every time you hit it. Also, hitting Cobra will result in him getting angry and karate chop you all the way to the other side of the stage. Eden Rock The training area. No real obstacles. The eight stone pillars on the sides can be broken by attacks. Characters in American Version *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Nami *Usopp *Arlong *Buggy the Clown *Don Krieg *Captain Kuro *Smoker *Red-Haired Shanks *Mihawk(considered best character) *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Sir Crocodile *Ms. AllSunday *Tony Tony Chopper Support Characters There are four kinds of support characters in this game, the classification was based on the sequel One Piece Grand Adventure. Dash Type - the support character will chase or attack the opponent on foot. Jump Type- the support character will jump towards the opponent and attack it. Gun Type - the support character will shoot anything at its disposal to your enemy. Area Type- the support character will stand still and wait for you enemy to reach his range of attack before attacking.(only Django and Mr.4) Luffy *Kung-Fu Jugon(Dash):The super-strong creatures Luffy met in Arabasta. Luffy can summon two, and they will glide after the opponent, trying to hit them. Zolo (Zoro) *Johnny(Dash): Zolo's bounty-hunting buddy, who will chase after the opponent with his broadsword. *Yosaku(Jump):Zolo's other bounty-hunting buddy, who will jump after the opponent, trying to stab them with his broadsword. Sanji *Chef Zeff(Jump):Sanji's mentor, who will jump after the opponent, trying to land on them with his peg leg. Nami *Genzo(Dash):The Sheriff of Coco Village and will chase the enemy with His Sword. Usopp *Ninjin (Carrot)(Dash):One of the Usopp pirates, chases the enemy with a skillet. *Piiman (Pepper)(Jump):One of Usopp pirates, jumps after the enemy with a baseball bat. *Tamanegi (Onion)(Gun):One of Usopp pirates, throws pepper shakers at the enemies to confuse their directions. Arlong *Hatchan (Hachi)(Dash):One of Arlong's followers and chases the opponent with multiple swords. *Kuroobi(Jump):One of Arlong's followers and will try to land on the opponent with elbow drops. *Choo(Gun):One of Arlong's followers and will spit Water projectiles at the enemy. Buggy *Mohji & Ritchie(Dash):Buggy's first mate and his pet lion, who will chase after the opponent. *Cabaji(Jump):Buggy's second mate, who will jump after the enemy on his unicycle, trying to stab them with his saber. Krieg *Ghin/Gin(Dash):The First mate of Krieg's Gang and will chase the enemy with spinning tonfa. *Pearl(Gun):The Second Mate of Krieg's Gang, who will bang his shields together to charge up kinetic energy, then toss burning pearls at the enemy four at a time. Kuro *Django(Area):Kuro's Substitute of Captain of the Black Cat pirates, who will do a little moonwalking, then use his hypnosis skills to temporarily make the enemy dizzy. *Siam(Dash):One of Kuro's bodyguards and will chase the enemy with claws. *Butchie(Jump):One of Kuro's bodyguards and will jump after the enemy with a descending drop. Smoker(Chaser) *Tashigi(Dash):Smoker's assistant and chases the enemy with her sword. Shanks *Benn Beckman(Dash):Shanks' first mate, who will chase after the enemy with his rifle, using it as a club. *Lucky Roux(Jump):The fat member of the Red-Hair Pirates, who will jump after the enemy, trying to land on them. *Yasopp(Gun): Usopp's father, Red-Haired Pirates' Marksman, and uses a gun for projectile attacks. Mihawk *Greatest Impact(Dash):Mihawk uses his Black Sword to create a purple air wave so powerful, that it is almost a living creature itself. Note: Greatest impact is not a character. Mr. 2 Bon Clay *Mr. 4(Area):An Officer Agent of Baroque Works, and will swing his 4-Ton baseball bat(although it has limited range, it is more powerful than most other projectile attacks). *Miss Merry Christmas (Ms. Groundhog's Day)(Dash):One of the female officer agents of Baroque Works, and will normally tunnel underground to follow the enemy with her Mogu Mogu powers, then come out when she's caught up to them to deliver strikes with her claws. *Lassou(Gun):Mr. 4's Gun with the powers of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund, and will spit out baseball bombs as projectiles. Sir Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Mr. 1(Dash):The strongest member of Baroque Works next to Crocodile, who will turn his forearms into rotating steel spurs and chase after the enemy. *Miss Doublefinger(Ms. New Year's Eve)(Jump):The strongest female agent after Miss All-Sunday, who will jump after the enemy, then use her Toge Toge powers to turn into a giant rolling ball of spikes to crush the enemy. Nico Robin, "Miss All Sunday" (Miss Sunday) *Mr. 3(Dash):A Baroque Works agent who will first enjoy a cup of tea, then set his hair aflame and create wax swords using his Doru Doru powers and chase after the enemy. *Miss. Goldenweek(Ms. April Fools Day)(Gun):A Baroque Works agent, who will toss four color traps at a time.The different colors will have different effects on the enemy *Hana Hana Powers(Gun):Nico Robin sprouts four hands out of the ground, each holding a pistol, which they will shoot at the enemy. Note:Hana Hana Powers are not a character Tony Tony Chopper *Doctor Kureha(Gun)The second mentor of Chopper and throws various weapons as projectiles. Mini-Games In the Japanese version, the minigames are hosted by Foxy and his crew, while in the American version, Usopp and his ragtag "pirates" took their place. Removed features Several features were removed in the American version of the game because the American anime was not far enough *Two fighting arenas were omitted (they had not appeared in America yet). The stages were the Maxim (Skypiea arc) and the Sexy Foxy(Davy Back Fight arc). *In the American anime, Ms. All-Sunday/Ms. Sunday/Nico Robin was NOT part of the Straw Hat Pirates at the time of the games release. Therefore, her extra costumes and all references of her association with the Strawhats were omitted. *The Davy Back Games mode was changed to feature Usopp and his Veggie Pirates and renamed mini-game mode, as Foxy and his crew did not appear in the anime at the time of the game's release. However they still can be seen in the background of some of the mini games, and Davy Back Fight rules still apply (IE, the winner gets to take one of the loser's crewmates.) *Usopp's Impact Dial attack, Afro Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Cannon, and an attack of Sanji's that can be seen in Kokoro no Chizu were removed from the American version. *Mihawk's necklace and sword were edited. *As with the english anime, Smoker's name is changed to Chaser and the cigars in his mouth are removed. However, the cigars strapped to his coat were not removed, nor the kanji for "justice" *In the Eden Rock stage Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Bartholomew Bear were edited to two guards as the two other members of the Shichibukai appeared after the Arabasta Arc and therefore had not appeared in the American anime. Also,the Gorosei(Five Elder Stars) were taken out and so was Lafitte for the same reason. Missing Characters *Foxy the Silver Fox *Eneru/Enel *Aokiji *Afro Luffy(Just an alternate costume for Luffy, with a different secret attack) Missing Support Characters Foxy *Hamburg (Blue) *Porche (Yellow) Eneru/Enel *60,000,000 Volt Julungul (Yellow) Aokiji *Ice Bike (Red) Afro Luffy '' note: See Monkey D. Luffy'' Misc information Similar to Power Stone, Rave Master, and Super Smash Bros. Melee, this fighter is crazy and wacky with its own sense of style. An American only sequel, One Piece Grand Adventure, featuring several characters either excluded from the original game or new to any One Piece game, was released in 2006. There are a few editing conflicts in the game, for example, in Logue town (Rogue town in the dub) the Marine gates still have the Marines sign, despite 4kids editing. More conflicts can be found in the One Piece Art section on the title screen, where images from removed openings, ending, and story arcs appear. The straw hat costumes of the manga Volume 11 cover is a group of secret costumes by doing certain codes. External links * One Piece Grand Battle RUSH! (Japanese) Category:Video Games